marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Manchuria Mary (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Korea | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = China | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Henry P. Chapman; Syd Shores | First = Battle Brady #11 | Death = Combat Kelly #15 | HistoryText = Manchuria Mary, as she was known to the American military, was a Chinese soldier who was active during the Korean War. She trained other women in the art of sabotage in order to blow up American ammunition dumps in Korea. During her career, she murdered the family of a Korean woman named Hu Sha, and stole a bottle of perfume that was given to Hu Sha by an American soldier. Hu Sha vowed to avenge the death of her family by capturing Manchuria Mary. Among the soldiers ordered to capture her and her army were Battle Brady and Socko Swenski. The pair got the drop on Mary as she was bathing in a river. However, Mary tricked them into thinking that she was a South Korean gorilla fighter. Playing on their modesty, she had the two American soldiers turn their backs as she got dressed and then knocked them out while they weren't looking. She almost succeeded in executing them when she heard the approach of what she thought were American soldiers and fled to get reinforcements. In reality, it was Hu Sha, who had just about tracked her down. When Battle and Socko revived and began arguing over Socko's belief that Hu Sha was Manchuria Mary, Hu Sha knocked them out when she heard Mary and her minions returning. Hu Sha then hid in the woods until Mary and her cohorts were visible. Before they could kill the two Americans, Mary and her troop were surprised by Hu Sha who threatened to blow them up with a grenade, forcing them to surrender. When Battle and Socko revived once again, Hu Sha identified Manchuria Mary by the perfume she was wearing, explaining her quest for justice. Hu Sha then turned Mary and her minions over to the Americans who then brought them back to base as prisoners. However, while being brought back to the American base, Mary and had her female warriors distract Battle and Socko long enough for her to escape. She then returned to the home home of Hu Sha and took her prisoner and reunited with her fellow female gorilla soldiers. Mary intended to burn Hu Sha alive as revenge for facilitating her capture, however Battle and Socko managed to track Mary down and save Hu Sha's life, taking Mary and her cohorts prisoner once again. Mary later managed to break out of her prison and reunited with members of the Chinese army. She then began assisting in raids of American supply trucks to obtain American made bullet proof vests. She then set a squad of her bullet proofed soldiers out to capture Battle and Socko and then used them as decoys to steal more trucks of bullet proof vests. Once her entire army was equipped with the American made vests she gathered them together for a major assault on American forces. However, before they could attack, Battle freed himself and the other captured soldiers who then used all the stolen American trucks to run down the entire army. Although the attack was stopped, Mary managed to escape. Apparently captured again, Mary and her female warriors broke out of the American prison and tracked down Battle and Socko again while they were patrolling some mountains. The two Americans were once more taken prisoner and Mary and her troops then had them tied up and used them for target practice to see who could shoot the closest without drawing blood. However, this little game proved to be Mary's undoing as the noise from the gunshots triggered an avalanche that buried Mary and her commandos seemingly killing them all, while Battle and Socko survived. However, Mary resurfaced and began running a secret operation in a bar, where she stored ammunition stolen from American troops. She and her men forced the owner, a woman named Chu-Chu to help her capture American soldiers who came to drink during leave by threatening to torture her father. Although Chu-Chu complied, they tortured her father anyway and he died. Mary's plot later led to a clash with Hank "Combat" Kelly and Cookie Novak. She attempted to force Cookie to deliver a truck full of stolen ammo to her comrades, but Cookie crashed the truck. Before Mary could slay Combat Kelly, Chu-Chu threw a knife at Mary, fatally killing her. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Mary was armed with pistols. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Korean War Characters Category:Shooting